Platinum or platinum alloy nanoparticles are well known for use as an electrocatalyst, particularly in fuel cells used to produce electrical energy. For example, in a hydrogen fuel cell, a platinum catalyst is used to oxidize hydrogen gas into protons and electrons at the anode of the fuel cell. At the cathode of the fuel cell, the platinum catalyst triggers the oxygen reduction reaction (ORR), leading to formation of water.
Although platinum is a preferred material for use as a catalyst in a fuel cell, platinum is expensive. Moreover, the fuel cell performance is dependent on the available surface area of the platinum nanoparticles. The performance of the fuel cell increases when the surface area of the platinum nanoparticles is increased by increasing the loading of platinum. However, increasing platinum loading typically also increases the cost of materials.